gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam
|image=LM312V05_SD-VB03A_V-Dash_Gundam.jpg |transformable=Yes |production=Limited Production |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=LM312V05+SD-VB03A |OfficialName=V-Dash Gundam |archetype=LM312V04 Victory Gundam~V |oftheline= |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam |manufacturer=League Militaire |operator=League Militaire, Shrike Team, |pilot=Uso Ewin, Marbet Fingerhat, Juca Meilasch |paccommodation=Pilot in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso with Core Block System using Core Fighter |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=15.2 |length= |width= |weight=20.8 |emptyweight=9.2 |maxaccel=4.49 |armor=Gundarium Alloy/Super-Ceramic Composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4970 |propulsion=2 x 29010 kg, 8 x 4420 kg, Vernier thrusters/apogee motors: 36 |armaments=2 x Beam Cannon 4 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield 2 x Overhang Beam Cannon 2 x Vulcan Gun |SpecEquip=Core Block System Core Booster 12 x Hardpoint Minovsky Flight System |OptionalEquip=Beam Javelin 2 x Beam Rifle Beam Smartgun Disposable Bazooka Gatling Gun 2 x Missile Pod *8 x Missile |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam is a variant of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics The LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam is a variant of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam that has been combined with the SD-VB03A Overhang pack. The new equipment modifies the Core Fighter, giving it more powerful thrusters and additional verniers to offset the weight. In mobile suit mode the equipment is mounted like a backpack and provides a pair of high-power beam cannons that mount over the shoulders, while still maintaining fully functional thrusters and verniers so that the mobile suit does not lose any speed or mobility. Additionally the new equipment improves the overall performance of the reactor by 190 kW, raising the total output to 4970 kW. Finally the Overhang pack increases the Gundam's total hardpoints from ten to twelve, meaning that it can now carry two additional pieces of equipment. With the powerful Overhang cannons added to its arsenal the V-Dash Gundam can efficiently perform the role of a fire-support unit while maintaining the baseline Victory Gundam's superb close combat abilities, making the V-Dash Gundam an overall superior combat unit. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Javelin :A triple beam saber with long pole handle. The pole handle can be fold and stored on external hardpoints. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Beam Saber :The LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use while an addition two are stored in the overhang pack giving a total of four sabers in the event of close quarters combat. ;*Beam Shield :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Beam Smartgun ;*Disposable Bazooka ;*Gatling Gun ;*Missile Pod ;*Overhang Beam Cannon ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Core Booster ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. Hardpoints are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam is equipped with twelve hardpoints, 4 located on arms in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on hip armor in mobile suit mode and on main body of Top Fighter, 2 located on the legs in mobile suit mode and on main body of Bottom Fighter, and 4 located on Overhang Pack in mobile suit mode and on main body of Core Fighter/Overhang Pack ;*Minovsky Flight System :The Minovsky Flight System is a mobile suit sized propulsion system developed from the Minovsky Craft System. Powered purely by the mobile suit's reactor, the flight system allows a mobile suit to hover in mid-air, essentially ignore the effects of gravity to a degree. This allows the mobile suit to main greater fuel efficiency as all fuel is directed to maneuvering. History During the Earth Federation's war with the Zanscare Empire, the League Militaire became a dominant force in the fight against the space-born empire. They became a symbol of freedom and justice thanks to their mass produced LM312V04 Victory Gundam, which was a powerful mobile suit based on the legendary Gundam from the One Year War. However, despite being a versatile mobile suit with exceptional melee combat abilities, the Victory Gundam's abilities were determined to not be enough against the numerically superior BESPA forces that were continually rolling out new models of mobile suits. To overcome the Victory Gundam's area of weakness, and to improve overall performance, the SD-VB03A Overhang pack was designed and incorporated into the mobile suit. With the additional equipment the Victory Gundam became the V-Dash Gundam which was overall more powerful and versatile. With its capabilities the V-Dash Gundam was a highly popular unit. Picture Gallery Lm312v04-sd-vb03a-corefighter.jpg|Core Booster LM312V04SD-VB03A-verka-mg.jpg|1/100 MG V Dash Gundam Ver. Ka LM312V04SD-VB03A-corebooster-verka-mg.jpg|1/100 MG V Dash Gundam Core Booster Ver. Ka Lm312v04-beamshield.jpg|Beam Shield Lm312v04-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Lm312v04-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Lm312v04-beampistol.jpg|Beam Pistol lm312v04-sd-vb03a-megabeamrifle.jpg|Mega beam rifle References LMSDVB VDash Gundam - ManualScan.jpg|V-Dash Gundam - Manual Scan LMSDVB VDash Gundam - ManualScan0.jpg|V-Dash Gundam - Manual Scan LMSDVB VDash Gundam - ManualScan1.jpg|V-Dash Gundam - Manual Scan External Links *LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam on V-Gundam.net (Japanese) *LM312V05+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:LM312V04+SD-VB03A Vダッシュガンダム